User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty numbers: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigatable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. Pasta Help I am having problems submitting my pastas to the website, It says I will get ban for a day if I do not do it so I would be incredibly greatful on a link or an explanation on how to do it TokyoPedestrians 10:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Again why did i get banned this time? JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 00:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You were asked by not one but two admin and many people in chat to stop making fake links. I guess it's too much to ask of you, though. ClericofMadness 00:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Is double space alright for stories? Ian Tracy 05:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) So, what format would you like it in?Ian Tracy 23:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Jabronis's Application Dear pesky plumber, As you may know, I'm Jabronis. I am interested in becoming a site moderator (admin), for reasons you will see in a second. I used to be an intern at Jadusable.wmv. I'm a shout box moderator on a public gaming network, The Underground Forums (tuforums.com). My username on there is Marque de Cutie. I also Admin a closed Facebook group with 140 regular users and admin several Facebook pages. I don't have any experience being a moderator on Wikia, however, but I do moderate a few other places. :) I'm interested because I'm a very active member and a regular editor/contributer of the Wiki. As you may also know, I write a lot of pasta. I also READ a lot of the pasta on this site. I noticed that a lot of the pastas you're letting pass here are unoriginal and very cliche and often a "discoloration" of an original pasta with a lot of those occurences. I don't want to seem pushy, but since I read a lot of those pasta regularly, I want to be able to have them removed from the site. I know there's a process for that, but I'm very dedicated to reserving "GOOD" pasta, decent pasta, and only mildly mediocre. Would you keep a Dr. Seuss book in an adult literature collection? I conclude my application with this: My judgement is fair and I have a very extended knowledge of creepy pasta, even if I'm considered a newfag on this site (REGISTERED A MERE 2 MONTHS AGO). Jabronis 01:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *gasp* devils number *faints* NOT TO ANNOY YOU BUT how much time am im banned :P? sorry for overreacting but usually when they banned me they send me a message on my talkpage saying how much time i am banned...so i though i was banned forever im deleting the blogpost to... JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 02:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Assisting to unban me from the chat Best regards, [[User:REDDOT|'RED']][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 03:22, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I am very sorry for breaking the rules. It shan't happen again.Admiralsakaruchi 17:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) got kickbanned for posting a story in chat? FFFFFFFFFFF- did you know i'm amazing? 02:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The content of the story got you kicked. ClericofMadness 02:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but, I fixed my connection, so can you unban me from the chat now? Jeffiscool666 03:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Jeffiscool666 8:11 2/22/2012 Question. Hey Cleric, who's it goin'? Banned, for removing a deletion poll, Flagged for Deletion, blanking a talk page, spam talk messages, and vandalism. Seriously, there's no damn excuse for a brand-new account to remove a flagged for deletion poll and then blank the talk page and go screwing with the categories. ClericofMadness 10:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) sorry I just wanna say sorry about not updating the article listing page, I had forgoten to to it Gorgonslayer 18:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I really hope you feel better soon Cleric. Being sick just sucks. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 21:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete this page I created. The link is here Nightmares Are Real Thank you. Kinshi57 22:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Please don't ban me from editing AGAIN. I'm soo sorry, Cleric. Please don't ban me from editing. Most of this stuff I don't know what to do, where they are, so if you could please help, that would be great. Thanks! Lyceum514 00:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Those links at the top of the page aren't there for show. :| ClericofMadness 00:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the humanity! It seems people STILL aren't updating the article listing and user submissions. Le sigh. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 02:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I MEAN REALLY. ITS RIGHT THERE. ITS PRETTY EASY. If you dont know how to update the article listing, then you must be pretty imature to edit. Bill9929 (talk) 02:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) My Story... What did Ronpaulissobrave do to it? Just curious. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Added an image of Ron Paul's head to some images and went on an edit war to try to replace the original images. ClericofMadness 21:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) As if I didn't already hate RP. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Pengy's application- Part 2 Since I wasn't chosen this time around, I've decided to re-write an application for Admin. Here it goes. As you know I'm Mr. Pengy. Though I've only joined the wiki on December 1st or 2nd, in reality I've been reading pastas on here since its origin. The two stories I've contributed to this wiki are titled "My Wife" and "Morgan's Corner". Of course you would see that I upload quality work only (considering My Wife was pasta of the month)- Therefore I've trashed many stories I've written. As for experience, I've been an admin on 6 Minecraft servers, Chief Divisional Administrator of a gaming community, and a moderator on a few forums. You may have noticed that I have an editing ban, which was from me not updating the article listing on my first or second day. Oh, silly me. I'm here on the wiki about 80% of the time I'm awake every day either editing pages (Fixing grammar, punctuation, spelling, capitalization, etc) or on chat with my good friends I've made here. Although I'm not even an Admin yet, I've already given various users assistance with Rules and Editing. I'm not sure what else to say beside this: As an Admin I will never abuse my power, and will uphold my duties with the most highest honor. I hope I'll be considered. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 02:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) User Submissions I can't say much besides sorry. I haven't been been on in awhile, and I assure you that mishap was completely unintentional. I probably won't make any additional edits to anything to avoid screwing something up. So, again, sorry about that. Ranksgrown 07:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Pictures It looks nice but the page change buttons and the page number buttons don't work. Cleric,you gotta help ne man! I was trying to add my pasta to the user submissions, but my computer was being super slow, and out of frustration I accidentally pushed the mouse of the desk and it broke into pieces, and with this Ipad I can't edit long pages because it can't show the bottom of it. What do I do? Starman Senior 23:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Starman Senior